1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, a production method of the electronic component, a mounted structure of the electronic component, and an evaluation method of the electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known technology for mounting an electronic component of a surface mount type having two terminal electrodes, onto a circuit substrate by means of anisotropic electroconductive film (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-326326). The anisotropic electroconductive film is an insulating adhesive of a film form in which electroconductive particles are dispersed. The anisotropic electroconductive film is interposed between the circuit substrate and the terminal electrodes of the electronic component, and is then heated and pressed, whereby the circuit substrate and the terminal electrode are electrically connected through spherical electroconductive particles located between the circuit substrate and the terminal electrodes.